


All the World

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** who needs a hug...um, so I give her pain. *loves*
> 
> Originally posted 11-02-06

“Do you smell that, Horatio?”

The arch of Horatio’s eyebrow was enough to widen Archie’s smile, even before he spoke. “What exactly, Archie? The spoiled beef? The piss pots?”

Archie leaned in, his blue eyes bright with amusement. “Adventure.”

“Is that what adventure smells like? I dare say I understand why most people stay home.” Horatio fought a grin of his own, tilting his head in toward Archie. The stiff wind to starboard blew most of the smell away from them, leaving a wake of salt-drenched warmth instead. “Is that what this is to be then, Archie? An adventure?”

“What else would it be, Horatio?” He ran his hand along the railing, staring out at the rise and fall of the waves. “Blue skies, fair seas. The Captain favors you as his rising star and I shall ride your coattails to fame and the spoils of war.”

“I think the only thing the Captain expects of me is to be on the forenoon watch.” Horatio touched the rail as well, the edge of his hand brushing Archie’s. “And you, Mr. Kennedy, will do no such thing. You shall find victories of your own without my help, I dare say.”

“I suppose I must someday.” He tilted his head, the shadow of his hat falling across his face, darkening his eyes. “Not likely that we’ll serve together always, is it? Especially as no ship is well served by having two Commanders.” He grinned, the darkness of shadow chased away by the bright smile and flashing eyes. “Though Captain Pellew seems to do well enough with your minor mutinies.”

“Not a word to bandy about, Mr. Kennedy.”

“You mutiny well, Horatio. Wrap up your insubordination in ideas so well-conceived and bound for victory that even the saltiest sea dog falls in line.” He moved his hand, letting it brush against Horatio’s again. “It’s only mutiny if you fail.” He tilted his head back to the sun, his eyes closed and his smile as bright as the fall of his golden hair. “And you never fail, Horatio.”

“I will someday.”

He shook his head slightly, still soaking up the warmth. “I won’t live to see the day.”

Horatio watched the line of Archie’s neck, the curve of his jaw and then carefully, discreetly placed his hand over Archie’s, squeezing lightly. “I hope you will, my friend.” Archie lowered his head and looked at Horatio, his eyes dark with something besides shadow, something as warm and sweet as the promise of adventure. “I very much hope you will.”  



End file.
